Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998 Rewrite)
by Dede42
Summary: This is a rewrite of the 1998 movie about Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and how he came to be so famous and how he helped Santa on Christmas Eve.
1. Chapter 1: A Star Is Born!

A/N: This is going to be great! Onward!

Disclaimer: The following is a rewrite of one of RolePlayer48's favorite Christmas movies. That's Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. And we're not talking about the original Rankin/Bass Production adaption with the stop-motion animation that everyone's already familiar with. No, no, no. This is a rewrite of the 1998 animated movie from GoodTimes Entertainment. The film with voice actors like John Goodman (who voiced Santa), Shenzi the Hyena's voice actor, Whoopi Goldberg (who voiced the villain Stormella), and surprisingly, The Great and Powerful Trixie's voice actor, Kathleen Barr, who was actually the voice of Teenage Rudolph. Yeah, if you thought Spike the Dragon (a boy) being voiced by Cathy Weseluck (a girl) was pretty strange, those who are not familiar with this Rudolph movie but are fans of MLP may find this pretty strange too. Anyway, this rewrite is being made specially because of the occasion. What occasion? Christmas, of course! And of course, like the Disney Robin Hood rewrite from last year, this rewrite will most likely focus more on being as hilarious as it can possible get. You know, making sad moments less sad or making already funny moments even more funnier. That sort of thing. And speaking of funny stuff, there'll probably be the odd amount of random stuff thrown in this project too. Just a warning. So, if you haven't seen the Rudolph movie that this is a rewrite of yet, I highly recommend watching it either on DVD or VHS if you have one or on Youtube first. That goes for Dede42 too. We don't own any of the Rudolph characters...or any other random character that may end up in this one way or another knowing us. And when posting a review, please remember, nice reviews only as again, constructive criticism sadly isn't for everyone. This is made for fun purposes only and is not meant to be taken too seriously. So, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998 Rewrite)

Chapter 1: A Star Is Born!

*Alrighty then. So, where do we begin? Well, like most Christmas movies (or in this case, fanfics), where do you think? Somewhere Christmassy, of course! Where else? And here, we see a very rare falling snowflake in it's natural habitat. The North Pole. But then...snowflakes fall all over the world whenever it's snowing at Christmas time, don't they? Oh, never mind. Snowflakes aren't that rare at all. That doesn't matter right now. What DOES matter right now though is where we are and where this story begins. And right now, we see Santa's Workshop. And above Santa's Workshop, there seems to be some of light show going on. But what can be causing it and what is the occasion? Well, I can definitely answer that first question. The light show is caused by four flying multicoloured fairies with winter coats on. Or as they call themselves, ''The Sprites of the Northern Lights'' who will be our narrators for this movie. Though unfortunately, unlike some interactive narrators I know (one being a rooster and the other a French turtle), these narrators don't really do that much. Seriously, they don't. Watch the film for yourself. You'll see.*

* * *

Mrs. Claus: (watches the light show out of the window with Santa) My goodness. The sprites are putting up quite a show tonight.

Santa Claus: (chuckles) I wonder what the occasion is?

* * *

*We then cut back to the Sprites, who have finished their light show outside the workshop, and our now flying off on their way to...um...wherever they're going at this particular moment. Oh, by the way, did I mention yet that the Sprites don't really do much in this movie other than SING? Because that's what they're about to do right now...for some reason that they decide not to explain.*

[Aurora]

You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,

Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen.

But do you recall,

The most famous reindeer of all?

Sparkle: (slightly confused) Uh...Aurora?

Glitter: (also slightly confused) What are you doing?

Aurora: Hmm? Oh! Sorry, girls. I was just practicing coming up with lyrics for a song.

Twinkle: (gets excited) Ooh! A song? What about?

Aurora: About the soon to be famous reindeer that we're going to see. Something about him tells me that he's gonna move up in the world some day.

Glitter: What makes you think that?

Alan A Dale: (seemingly appearing from behind a tree and notices the Sprites as well as the cameras that are following them) Because that's exactly what this movie is all about.

The Sprites: (just stop flying and stare confused at this visitor) Huh?

Alan A Dale: Yes sir. There have been many different versions of that famous tale about Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. But right now, you're about to witness the REAL story about him.

Aurora: (just stares at Alan) Uhhhhhh...

Alan A Dale: Oh! Evening, ladies. Wonderful weather we're having, isn't it?

Aurora: Uh...yes, it is. But uh...who exactly ARE you?

Sparkle: And...how did you know who we were going off to see?

Glitter: And how did you know about these cameras that are following us for some unexplained reason making it look like they want to film us for a movie of some kind?

Twinkle: And how could you possibly know that stuff from that famous tale is actually gonna start coming true in real life the same as we know that?

Alan A Dale: Because, like you, I'm a narrator too. Name's Alan A Dale by the way. How'd you do?

Aurora: (even more confused) ''Alan A Dale''? Aren't you that singing rooster from Robin Hood?

Sparkle: You're an awfully long way from Nottingham, aren't you?

Glitter: What brings you to the North Pole?

Twinkle: Are you here to steal our jobs as narrators?

Alan A Dale: No. But I am here because I've been getting into the whole ''narrating fairytale stuff that apparently does happen in our worlds'' thing since a bunch of random cameras kept following me and all the Nottingham folk and I acted like a narrator in front of them because I started realising that the Robin Hood fairytale was actually happening in our reality and...I guess I've become obsessed with being camera-struck that...I've decided to travel to other worlds and narrate what goes on in front of THOSE cameras.

Twinkle: I knew it! You ARE here to steal our jobs!

Alan A Dale: No, I'm not! I assure you! Though being honest, by the looks of you, you don't look like narrators that would do much other than sing a random song at a random place as time goes by rather than actually NARRATING or taking part in a story.

(Seriously though, he's right. That IS what The Sprites actually do in this movie. They barely narrate at all! They just sing! How weird is that?)

Aurora: Well, maybe WE are DIFFERENT kinds of narrators who do things DIFFERENTLY compared to how YOU do things. And if you're going to just appear out of nowhere and give us a lecture about how differently we all do our jobs, can it please wait until AFTER we see baby Rudolph?

Alan A Dale: Oh. Of course. Sorry. Don't let me keep you.

Aurora: Thank you. Come on, girls.

*They all continue flying off to where they were supposed to go. And that is...wherever our main star of this movie is right now or wherever Mr. Stork has dropped him off. Alan A Dale decides that maybe he picked the WRONG place to be part of another movie and starts digging a tunnel somewhere else to see if he'll have any better luck there.*

(Possible foreshadowing to a possible rewrite of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers that may be done sometime in the future. That's another film I, RolePlayer48, have also been taking another look at quite a bit this year as well as Sword in the Stone and Oliver and Company. So, hey, you never know. It may happen. It may not happen. It all just depends on how busy Dede42 and I get with our MLP/Timon and Pumbaa related stuff. By the way, this is pretty much all you'll ever see of Alan A Dale in this fanfic. I did say there'd be the odd amount of our usual dose of randomness involved in this.)

* * *

*At last, the Sprites finally arrive at their destination. The home of one of Santa's reindeer. Who? (Sighs) Why do I even bother asking these questions when I keep making random characters give everything away already? It's Blitzen's house...okay, it sort of looks like a barn considering reindeer live in it...but it's still a house regardless.*

Aurora: Well, girls, here we are.

Sparkle: And not a strange talking rooster in sight.

* * *

*They all fly into the...um...barn...house through the open window and pass a crooked picture frame of Santa Claus and a younger looking Blitzen that Aurora briefly stops and goes back to make it look less crooked again. Then, they go up on a wooden ledge to watch. Oh, and uh, prepare for the second shock of the day. Because right near the fireplace where Blitzen and his friend Mitzi are stands Mr. Stork from Dumbo with a baby reindeer who's name I shan't say mostly because you know who he is already.*

Mr. Stork: Well, here he is. One newborn baby reindeer you asked me to pick up from the baby reindeer store and deliver to you as per requested. Will there be anything else you two'll be needing from me or is that it?

Mitzi: (looks at the small little buck) Awww, isn't he adorable? I think that will be all. Thank you very much, Mr. Stork.

Mr. Stork: You're welcome. And now, with your permission, I shall now sing a little poem to you about my delivery.

Mitzi: Uh, are you sure you want to do that?

Blitzen: Is that REALLY necessary?

Mr. Stork: Quite necessary actually. It's something I do whenever I deliver a baby animal to someone. I did it to Mrs. Jumbo after all. Ahem! Here is a baby with eyes of blue, straight from heaven right to you.

Mitzi: (takes a quick look at the color of baby Rudoloh's eyes) ...uh...but...his eyes are brown, aren't they? They don't look blue to me.

Mr. Stork: They're not blue? (Takes a look himself) Oh yeah. Right. My bad. Um...okay, I've got another one! Uh...straight from heaven, up above, here is a baby for you to love. How's that? Any better?

Mitzi: Much better. Thank you.

Mr. Stork: Good. (Gets out a thing for Mitzi to sign her name on) Just sign here please before I have to leave?

Blitzen: Are you kidding me right now? Reindeers don't even have fingers! How is she gonna sign her name on that?

Mr. Stork: (takes a good look at Mitzi'z hooves) Oh, bother. I hadn't thought of that. Uh...you know what, how about I just sing Happy Birthday to the little buck instead?

Blitzen: (groans) Must you really?

Mitzi: (ignoring Blitzen) I think that's a sweet idea. Don't you agree, little one? (Rudolph just nods his head and squeaks) Go ahead, Mr. Stork.

Mr. Stork: Right. Here we go. (Blows on his tuning whistle) Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Dear...Dear...oh, bother. Not this again. Name, name! Quickly, what's the name? This is the second time this has happened to me in a middle of a song!

Mitzi: Oh! Uh, about that...um...we haven't really decided what to name him yet.

Mr. Stork: You haven't?

Blitzen: Well, you did only JUST bring him here. It's not like we thought of naming him just before you were sent off to pick him up for us.

Mr. Stork: Oh. I-I see. Um...well, we can't have a newborn reindeer with no name. That would be like...an elephant without ears or...Dumbo without a magic feather or...an elephant that can't even fly!

Blitzen: (confused) What are you going on about? Elephants can't fly! (Pauses) Can they?

Mr. Stork: Oh. (Laughs) I'll tell you all about what went on in my world next time we meet. You'll understand then. But about this name you're supposed to give him...

Mitzi: Hmm. (Gasps as she thinks of something) I know! How about ''Rudolph''?

Blitzen and Mr. Stork: ''Rudolph''?

Blitzen: What kind of name is that?

Mr. Stork: Well, what kind of name is ''Blitzen'', Blitzen?

Blitzen: (just stares at him for a few seconds) Touché.

Mitzi: Well, I think it's a fine name. (Baby Rudolph nods his head and squeaks in agreement causing her to chuckle) And he thinks so too.

The Sprites: (still watching the whole thing from above the wooden ledge) Awwww!

Mr. Stork: Well, that settles that then. Now, where was I? Think, think, think. Ah, yes! Now, I remember! (Blows his tuning whistle again) Happy Birthday, Dear Rudoloph. Happy Birthday...TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Blitzen: (covers his ears with his hooves) OW! Hey! Do you mind? What do you call that?!

Mr. Stork: Oh, that was my big finish. I did the same thing when I delivered Mrs. Jumbo's...

Blitzen: (growing impatient) Will you just get outta here?

Mr. Stork: Fine, fine. I will. (Begins grumbling as he flies out the open window) I don't know. You do your job, you deliver a baby animal to some bigger animal, you sing a song and then what happens? No respect! You hear me? (Voices starts getting quieter and quieter as he flies further and further away) No respect at all!

*Suddenly, very, very carefully, Rudolph starts getting up on all fours. And nearly stumbles over in the process. But then, what do you expect? He's only a baby after all. And a pretty adorable one at that.*

Mitzi: (notices her baby standing up and gasps) Oh, Blitzen. Look.

Blitzen: Come to papa, Rudolph. Come on.

*Rudolph begins taking very small baby steps towards Blitzen's direction until he briefly stops as it's his very first time trying to walk somewhere and he's worried that his legs at this age won't work properly if he goes any further.*

Mitzi: Go on, Rudolph. You can do it.

*Not quite the pep-talk one would normally get to boost his or her confidence in a situation like this, but as it's his mother saying he can do it, Rudolph puts on a brave face just for her as a random fanfare followed by a drumroll both randomly play out of nowhere in the background. He takes one step and then...well, if you remember what happened to Bambi the moment he walked on the ice, then you can probably guess the result of what happens here. Rudolph trips over and tumbles all the way into the hay on the other side of the barn...house...thing! Luckily, he isn't hurt.*

The Sprites: (all gasp in horror as Blitzen and Mitzi go see if he's alright)

Mitzi: Rudolph! A-are you alright, my dear?

*Rudolph just pops his head out of the hay with a rather dazed look on his face. He spits a bit of hay out of his mouth, does a cute little sneeze, and then smiles at his parents as a sign to reassure them that he's alright.*

Mitzi: (sighs in relief) Thank goodness.

Baby Rudolph: (starts getting another ticklish feeling inside his nose from the hay) A...A...ATCHOO!

*Ooh! What a sneeze! Didn't think hay could do that to you. No wonder Tigger claims no one can find a needle in a haystack in the lyrics of his ''Private Ear'' song. That sneeze was so big and loud, it causes the room to briefly vibrate as if there was a random earthquake causes by a migration of dragons from MLP. And considering how small The Sprites are, it sure feels like an earthquake just passed as Sparkle nearly falls off the wooden ledge. Oh yeah. Also, Rudolph's nose begins glowing...for no reason other than because...he sneezed. I don't really know why but...this is starting to make me think of something else. Something from another film that's unrelated to this one.*

(See what I mean when I said to Dede42 that in places of this film, there are moments that are similar to Dumbo? I mean, why do you think I got Mr. Stork involved in this?)

Mitzi: (just stares at the glowing nose of Rudolph's) Bless you.

Blitzen: (just looks at her) I-is that all you can say right now?

Mitzi: Well, what do you expect me to say? He sneezed!

Blitzen: It's not the sneeze I'm referring to!

*Zoom in on Rudolph's nose. Yeah...that's totally not weird at all.*

* * *

A/N: And I declared this chapter to be done, and it's off to a great start, isn't it? (winks at the camera) I will see you all later! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Exploring the Town

A/N: I do forgive you, online brother, and if I sounded tense in my response yesterday, it's because of all the work shifts I've been having at the movie theater, and the stress from those shifts have been leaving me more tired then usual. Anyway, time to finish this chapter. Onward!

* * *

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998 Rewrite)

Chapter 2: Exploring the Town/"What About His Nose?"

*Are the opening credits over now? Has the singer stopped singing that song that gives away the entire story yet? We all good? Good! Then in that case, we can continue on with the story. Anyway, here a few days later, we see a village called Santa's Village where a bunch of elves are digging away some piles of snow. Something that I feel is kinda pointless considering that they live somewhere where snow NEVER melts no matter what (aka: The North Pole) but...meh. If they feel like they must, then I won't judge them. I mean, no pony else (besides Twilight) kept judging Bon Bon for watering her flowers even though their town was being attacked by parasprites in that one episode of the abridged MLP YouTube series called "Friendship is Witchcraft". Okay, now the camera moves slowly away from the elves, passes a few houses, a red train with a yellow bell rushes past the camera pulling a train of Christmas presents (and before anyone who expects the craziness from me and Dede42 asks, no, it's not James the Red Engine) until eventually, the camera comes to a stop right in front of a sign with a picture of a reindeer on it that has...oh no. Not those four again.*

* * *

[The Sprites]

We're The Sprites of Nothern Lights,

We light up the North Pole night.

[Aurora]

I'm Aurora.

[Sparkle]

I'm Sparkle.

[Glitter]

I'm Glitter.

[Twinkle]

I'm Twinkle.

Aurora: Well done, girls. I think our singing voices are all warmed up now,

Sparkle: "Warmed up"? Are you kidding? Our singing voices sound NOTHING like our regular speaking voices! I'd say our singing in front of these cameras needs a bit more working on. We all sound like we're on helium.

Glitter: Especially you, Aurora. I thought you were normally supposed to have a voice that's deep like Cinderella's whenever you speak.

Aurora: Hey, if I choose to hit high notes in songs when I sing, then I hit high notes!

Sparkle: But you sound so weird out of all of us.

Aurora: Actually, you're singing voices are no different than mine.

Sparkle: Like I said, we ALL sound like a high pitched speaking chipmunk when we sing. And I don't like it at all.

Glitter: (sees Rudolph, Blitzen and Mitzi walk past the sign and into the village) Shhh! Rudolph's here! Let's watch him and see what happens.

* * *

Blitzen: (giving his son the grand tour) This is where we live, Rudy. Santa's Village.

*As the family walk through the village, Rudolph takes a look all over the place and sees two elves (who look more like circus clowns or jesters) juggling outside their houses, three elves decorating a nearby Christmas tree, and two other reindeers building a snowman in the only way they know how (since they don't have any hands) and...AGH! Really, cameras? Must we REALLY have a huge closeup of Rudolph's eyes?! That's just CREEPY! And I mean more creepier than the Winnie the Pooh doll winking at the camera at the very end of his first film!*

(Was anyone else creeped out by that at the end of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh? Tell me honestly.)

*Thankfully, that scary closeup of Rudolph's eyes doesn't last long as we now cut to somewhere not too far away from the village that has a lot of Christmas trees and big, tall mountains in the background.*

Mitzi: (sees Rudolph looking down at the snow and digging at it) We call this "snow".

Baby Rudolph: (looks back up at his mother) "S"..."Snow"?

Mitzi: Awww! How cute! He just said his first word! That's right, dear. "Snow".

Baby Rudolph: (begins jumping for joy and around his parents in excitement) Snow! Snow! Snow! Hee, hee, hee, hee! (Accidentally kicks some snow into Blitzen's face)

Blitzen: (groans as he shakes the snow off his head) Mitzi, he's at it again!

Mitzi: (confused) Uh, at what, Blitzen? I don't see what the problem is.

Blitzen: You know exactly what the problem is. I mean there's something odd about our son.

Mitzi: Whatever are you talking about? He loves the snow. Just look at him.

Blitzen: I'm referring to his nose, Mitzi!

Mitzi: Oh? And what's wrong with our new son's nose?

Blitzen: Oh, nothing really. Nothing at all apart from the fact that noses are NOT supposed to glow!

Mitzi: Oh yeah? Says who?

Blitzen: Says me! That's who!

Mitzi: And who made you in charge of how noses work?

Blitzen: Well...(ends up at a loss for words)...um...uh...no-one did actually.

Mitzi: So why are you acting like it's a crime for Rudolph's nose to work differently than everyone else's?

Blitzen: (sighs) Look, Mitzi, I-I'm sorry if this is making it look like I have a problem with it. I'm just, you know, worried about what might happen if others see his nose glowing like that. I mean, you know what bullies can be like if they come across someone whose different than THEY are. (Suddenly sees Comet, Cupid and Dasher walking their way) Oh no. Not those three. Not NOW of all times! Uh, gotta hide the kid! Gotta hide the kid! But where can I...uh, Rudolph? Could you please come back here for a quick minute?

*Rudolph, who has no idea what's going on or why his father is calling him back, does as he's told and happily jumps all the way back to Blitzen just in time for him to hide the confused reindeer under his legs as his friends, Comet, Cupid and Dasher, finally arrive.*

Comet: Hey, buddy boy.

("Buddy boy"? Tigger, is that you?)

Blitzen: (begins to sweat nervously) Uh...hello, fellas. How's it going?

Cupid: Oh, it's going pretty good for the three of us so far today. But what about you? Did that weird stork come by delivering the baby buck yet?

Dasher: (hopefully) Is there a chance maybe we could all get to know him?

Blitzen: (begins sweating even MORE nervously) Oh, about that...uh...well, gee, fellas, I...I really WOULD like you to meet him...but...um...unfortunately, Mitzi and I are in the middle of...uh...grocery shopping? (Nervous laugh)

Mitzi: Oh, do knock it off, Blitzen. Let him out from under your legs.

Blitzen: B-but, Mitzi, what if...

Mitzi: Right now!

Blitzen: (just gives in reluctantly and sighs) Very well then. (Lifts his back leg up to let his son free) Come on out, Rudolph. (Rudolph, now no longer under his father's legs, begins jumping excitedly again)

Mitzi: Now then, Rudolph, dear. Meet your three new uncles. Comet, Cupid and Dasher.

Comet: Hi there.

Cupid: Yo.

Dasher: Whattup, man?

Baby Rudolph: Snow!

Cupid: Awww! Is that his first word? That's just adorable! (Walks a little closer to Rudoloh and starts tickling him) Coochie, coochie, coo! (Rudolph, being ticklish everywhere, starts laughing like crazy and falls on his back) Hey, isn't he quite the spunky one? (Starts tickling his belly next) Ha, ha. A chip off the old buck. (Suddenly, Rudolph's nose begins glowing again) GREAT BOUNCING ICEBURGS! Did you see that?

Comet and Dasher: See what?

Cupid: His nose! I-i-i-it just GLOWED!

Comet: (takes a closer look himself) Bless my soul! You're right!

Dasher: Whoa! That is one STRANGE nose!

Cupid: Hey, guys! Get a load of this! (Some of the elves from the village start coming over to see what the commotion is)

Blitzen: Uh, it's...quite alright, people! There's...uh...no need for any alarm of any kind! It's just...uh...an allergy! Yeah, that's it. It's definitely 100% an allergy! Nothing to see here! Go about your business and leave us alone! (Whispers to Mitzi) Let's take him home quickly and pretend this never happened. (Begins walking away from the crowd)

*Mitzi helps get Rudolph to stand up again (because he was still lying down on the ground after being tickled by Cupid) and then, they both start following Blitzen.*

Blitzen: Ooh, why, I'll lock antlers with the next buck who decides to just randomly show up and make a crack about my son's nose.

Mitzi: (just glares at Blitzen) Said the reindeer who clearly said that "noses weren't supposed to glow".

Blitzen: Hey, cut that out, Mitzi! I told you I didn't mean that and you know it!

Mitzi: (chuckles) I know you didn't mean it, dear. I just like to tease you now and again. But you want to know something?

Blitzen: What's that?

Mitzi: (looks at their son who is jumping around them saying "snow" again) I think even though our son has a nose that glows, he's just fine the way he is. After all, he's beautiful. Not odd. Why, in our eyes, I'd say he's just perfect.

Blitzen: You wanna know something too, Mitzi? I think your right! I couldn't agree with you about my little Rudy more!

*Uh oh. Background music coming in out of nowhere whilst Rudolph continues to prance around his parents. You know what that means, right? SONG TIME!*

[Blitzen]

Look at my little guy.

Isn't he a cutie?

This bouncing baby buck of mine.

And his name is Rudy.

He's quite a strapping reindeer.

And it's very plain, dear,

He has your grace and style...

[Mitzi]

But he has his daddy's smile.

*Suddenly, Rudolph is seen bouncing a beach ball on his head and then balancing it on his head whilst Blitzen continues singing. And he's actually pretty good with that beach ball until he all of a sudden trips.*

[Blitzen]

Can't wait 'til he's old enough to play in reindeer games.

Then one day, he'll pull the sleigh with Santa at the reins.

[Comet, Cupid and Dasher]

Oh? But! What about, what about,

What about his gleaming nose?

[Mitzi]

It has a healthy shine.

[Cupid]

And it absolutely glows!

[Comet, Cupid and Dasher]

What about, what about,

What about his gleaming nose?

(Now, forgive me if this subject is unrelated to this film whatsoever, but did you know that in some scenes of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, there is sometimes a happy little tune playing in the background that sounds slightly similar to this song's chorus? Because whenever I watch that Mickey Mouse film and that little tune plays, I can never unhear "What about, what about, what about his gleaming nose?" getting mixed up in there.)

*Now, we cut to...what looks like either a greenhouse with Christmas trees and decorations in it or...possibly a shopping mall or...I don't know. Just take a brief look at this location for yourself because I don't know what this place the family is at right now. Anyway, whilst Mitzi sings this next verse, Rudolph is seen sniffing sunflowers and jumping to get a candy cane out of one of the trees.*

[Mitzi]

Look at my little guy,

With his angelic grin.

So cuddly and snuggly,

He's sharper than a pin.

He's such a special reindeer.

Here's a candy cane, dear.

Don't you want to pinch his cheek?

He's exquisitely unique.

*After that little trip to the...greenhouse...Christmas shopping...place, we then cut to the family who are now riding on that red train from earlier on. And no, it STILL isn't one of the Thomas the Tank Engine characters before you all get terribly excited.*

[Blitzen]

Our deer is so endearing.

But one thing that I'm fearing.

When we start to school him,

The kids may ridicule him.

*The train comes to a stop outside a station and they all get off and walk onto the platform and back into the village.*

[Mitzi]

Perhaps they'll ignore it.

Maybe learn to adore it.

He has that certain spark.

[A Random Girl Elf That Pokes Out Of A Window]

I bet that nose glows in the dark.

*Just as Blitzen and Mitzi think Rudolph's safe from anyone who might make fun of his nose, they suddenly find themselves surrounded by various elves and reindeers who all join in with the song and, you guessed it, make fun of Rudolph's nose as the family feared.*

[The Crowd Of Elves and Reindeers]

Put a cover on it.

Wear a lampshade upon it.

Forgive us for finding,

Rudy's nose is simply blinding.

Oh! Then! What about, what about

What about his gleaming nose?

[Mitzi]

It is a little pink.

[Blitzen]

He'll grow out of it, I think.

[The Crowd Of Elves and Reindeers]

What about, what about,

What about when Rudolph grows?

Will it grow any dimmer?

Or will it start to shimmer?

What about, what about,

What about his gleaming, ever beaming neon shining nose?

*Everyone starts circling poor Rudolph as they continue singing. This frightens him so much that he runs back to Blitzen to hide from everyone in hopes the teasing will end. Sadly, it doesn't.*

[Cupid]

Yes, what about...

[The Crowd Of Elves and Reindeers]

Yes, what about...

[That Same Elve Who Poked Her Head Out The Window]

Yes, what about...

[The Crowd Of Elves and Reindeers]

Yes, what about...

Yes, what about Rudolph's shiny nose?

* * *

*Alright, folks. There's good news and bad news. The good news is that the song is finally over as it was starting to get a little too annoyingly catchy for me. The bad news is that the crowd is now bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Poor Rudolph. Spoiler alert, there's most likely gonna be no end to this heartless teasing. At least...until the end, of course. But anyway, the amount of laughter and jokes about his son's nose starts getting Blitzen pretty mad.*

Blitzen: Alright, that does it! Dishonor! Dishonor on every single one of you! Make a note of this, Mitzi.

Mitzi: (confused) But...I thought we already made it clear that reindeers can't...

Blitzen: (ignoring Mitzi) Dishonor on you! Dishonor on Santa Claus! Dishonor on my poor son! Dishonor on...um...the two of us! Dishonor on...uh...I don't know...a cow...maybe...

Mitzi: Blitzen, let's just go before things get worse for all of us. I don't think Rudolph wants to be around all these people anymore.

Blitzen: B-but where can we possibly go that won't attract the wrong crowd?

Mitzi: How about Santa's Workshop? I bet Rudolph would like to see how all the toys for every good little girl and boy around the world are made. Wouldn't you, Rudolph? (Rudolph starts to nod his head happily and squeak as if to say "yes" again) Good. Glad we've got that settled. (Begins walking away from the village and the crowd) Come on, Blitzen. I believe it's this way.

Blitzen: (starts following Mitzi and Rudolph) Hey! Wait for me!

*The crowd just continues laughing until Rudolph and his parents are out of sight.*

* * *

A/N: This chapter is done! I'm loving it! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: Boone and Doggle The Mailmen

A/N: (Dede42 falls off her chair as she laughs.) Oh! This is great! LOL! Onward!

* * *

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998 Rewrite)

Chapter 3: Boone and Doggle The Mailmen/Disaster Strikes!

*Elsewhere miles away from the village stands a peaceful looking building called Santa's Mailroom. Because yes, even the North Pole needs mailmen to deliver all the mail and stuff. Though at this time of year, the regular mailman would be taking the month off as the mail will mostly consist of letters to Santa from boys and girls all over the world. That's where two of Santa's elves (or rather Santa's clumsy and idiotic elves) come in to take over the regular mailman's job. One is taller than the other one and has light brown hair and a red hat and the other one is smaller but slightly more...um...chubbier than the tall one and has a green hat. They're names are Boone and Doggle. And here they are right now entering this building to collect some mail from the elf behind the counter who bares a striking resemblance to Merlin from The Sword in the Stone.*

That Familiar Looking Elf Behind The Counter: Ah, hello, Boone. Hello, Doggle.

Doggle: Any mail today for S. Claus?

That Familiar Looking Elf Behind The Counter: (chuckles) I imagine there WOULD be considering what time of year is it. Let me just go get the mail and check for you. (Pulls a lever causing three letters to fall from a chute on the ceiling)

Doggle: I got it! I got it! (jumps up and catches two of the letters) Huh. Well, what do ya know? I got 'em both.

Boone: (catches the third letter in his hand) Is this it? Is this really all there is to deliver this year?

That Familiar Looking Elf Behind The Counter: Actually, I think you'll find there's more where these three came from.

Boone and Doggle: There are? (Both look up only to get squashed by a TON of other letters that fall from the chute) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Doggle: (from under the pile of letters) Hey! Who turned out the lights?! I can't see anything!

Boone: (also from under the pile of letters) OW! That was my foot you just stepped on, Doggle!

Doggle: (still under the letter pile) Whoops! Sorry, Boone.

That Familiar Looking Elf Behind The Counter: (folds his arms at the site) Oh, honestly, you two. (Chuckles to himself)

* * *

*Soon after that little mishap at the mailroom or sorting office or...um...whatever anyone calls those sorts of places, Boone and Doggle put all the mail into a sack and stuff it into the back of their snowmobile. Then, they set off on their way to Santa's Workshop...in a way only THEY know how to get there because...well...they're idiots.*

* * *

Boone: (driving the snowmobile) Ugh! Man, I can't believe we always have to fill in for our regular mailman every December and deliver all of Santa's mail for him!

Doggle: Ah, Boone, it's not so bad. This just gives our normal mailman a chance to spend some time off for Christmas. And besides, at least we both get a good check for doing this job.

Boone: (confused) Wait a minute, Doggle. Since when do elves even get paid?

Doggle: Uhhhhhh...(just shrugs) I dunno.

Boone: Ah well. That doesn't really matter right now. What DOES matter right now though is that if we play our cards right, we'll be up for a big promotion before ya know it!

Doggle: Ya mean we won't be filling in for the mailman every December and pickin' up the mail anymore?

Boone: That's right, Doggle. Besides, whoever heard of two of Santa's best elves delivering mail anyway? Come on. I've seen little green tank engines pull mail better than we do.

Doggle: (confused) Why would a little green tank engine deliver mail to people, Boone? I don't get it.

Boone: Oh, never mind! Anyways, I'm just looking forward to being promoted bigger and better things than jobs like this.

Doggle: (more confused) "Bigger and better things than before"? Um, like what?

Boone: Why, the factory floor, of course! That's where all the action is!

Doggle: (starts getting excited) Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!

*Soon, the snowmobile starts crossing a creepy looking bridge that doesn't really look like it gets used a lot.*

Doggle: (starting to get a little creeped out) U-uh oh.

Boone: What?

Doggle: (still a tad creeped out) I-I-I just remembered, Boone, that crossing Stormella's bridge always gives the creeps.

Boone: (shudders at the mention of that ice witch's name) Me too. Maybe we should've take a different route.

(Alright, Thomas the Tank Engine fans. Say it with me now. "Then there was trouble"!)

*And indeed there is. Because suddenly, without warning, as the snowmobile continues crossing over the bridge, it suddenly starts to slip and sway from side to side. I mean...well, it IS a slippery bridge after all. It's bound to happen to ANYBODY.*

Doggle: (briefly looks down below the bridge and gasps when he realises what's happening) Slow down, Boone! You're goin' too fast!

Boone: (begins to panic) I can't help it, Doggle! I'm losing control of the wheel! That's how slippery this bridge is!

Doggle: (confused again) This bridge is slippery? I didn't know bridges could be slippery.

Boone: (still panicking as he continues losing control) WELL, THIS ONE IS!

*Yep. It's the Virtual Safaris all over again as the snowmobile continues slipping out of control until it's finally over the bridge. Does that mean everything's alright now? Welp...apparently not. Even after crossing that bridge, it's STILL out of control and crashes through a nearby garden of statues of this "Stormella" person. And yes, they broke all the statues by driving straight into them. Not on purpose though. And what were they doing the entire time? Screaming. What else? Because it certainly wouldn't feel like one of Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Safaris without screaming. It's not long though before the snowmobile finally comes to a stop after crashing into a big hill. Unfortunately, this causes all the mail, Boone and Doggle to fly right out of their vehicle and land in...um...another hill.*

Doggle: (his legs are sticking out of the snow) HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US! SOMEBODY TURNED THE LIGHTS OUT AGAIN!

Boone: (also with his legs sticking out the snow) OH, KEEP QUIET! (Manages to free himself only to fall right out of the hill and down to the snowy ground below) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-OOF! Ow! My back! That snow is surprisingly more rock hard to land in than it normally is. Doggle! Doggle, where are you?

Doggle: (still stuck in the snow hill) I'M RIGHT HERE, BOONE! Uhhhhhh...that is...WHEREVER HERE IS! I CAN'T SEE A THING! AND I THINK I MIGHT BE STUCK!

Boone: (just rolls his eyes and groans) Hold on, Doggle. I'll get you out. (Climbs back up the hill and starts pulling Doggle out...but struggles) HNNNNNNNNNNNNGH-GAH! Ya know, it would really help if ya lost a bit of weight, Doggle!

Doggle: (still stuck in you get the point already) HEY! I'm NOT fat! I just happen to be big boned!

Boone: Yeah, whatever. (Continues struggling to pull Doggle out) HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGH! (Finally manages to get Doggle free) Gotcha! (Looks down) Uh oh. Not again.

Boone and Doggle: (fall all the way back down to the ground again) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH-OOF!

Boone: OW! There goes my back again!

Doggle: (takes a look at the damaged statues in the garden they just crashed through) Oh no! Just look what we did to Queen Stormella's garden!

Boone: What do ya mean, Doggle? Surely, it can't be that bad...(takes a look at all the broken statues for himself)...ohhhhhhhh...dear. Yeah. It's that bad.

Doggle: Maybe we should leave a note.

Boone: Oh, you numbskull! Those statues took her like...SEVEN CHRISTMASES to build! If we left a note, then she'll know that we're the ones that did it!

Doggle: Good point. In that case, we'd better get a move on before...(realises something is off)...hold on a second. My head is feeling very cold for some reason. (Touches his head and gasps) OH NO! MY HAT! W-w-WHERE'S MY HAT GONE?!

Boone: Oh, never mind that, you idiot! LET'S JUST GET OUTTA HERE! (Begins running for his life)

Doggle: (struggles to keep up) Boone, wait up!

* * *

A/N: Ooh, this is going great! See you all later! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Stormella (De Vill)

A/N: Wahoo, another chapter! I understand why you're worried and stressed out, online brother, and I can promise you that things are going to get better. Onward!

* * *

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998 Rewrite)

Chapter 4: Santa's Workshop/Enter Stormella (De Vill) The Ice Queen!

(Okay, okay. So her name ISN'T "Stormella De Vill". But when you hear a name like "Stormella", it's instantly too hard to not suddenly think of the name "Cruella". And given the fact that I, RolePlayer48, have recently been watching 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure, the name "Stormella" makes it even MORE difficult to not think of Cruella. Does it not?)

*Well, after that dilemma with Boone and Doggle, let's try and find out what our main stair of this movie (or in this case, fanfic) is up to. Well, if you remember seeing this movie before (or in this case, if you remember the end of Chapter 2), his parents suggested taking him to Santa's Workshop to see all the toys being made. And that's exactly where they are right now as I speak. Outside the front door.*

* * *

Blitzen: (opens the entrance) Rudolph, welcome to Santa's Toy Factory.

*They go inside and OH MY GOODNESS! It's so much BIGGER once you get inside! Uh...I mean...uh...here, we see the inside of the factory where elves are all just happily and busily doing their jobs such as making toys, putting them in boxes, wrapping them up in Christmas wrapping paper, then putting them all in Santa's sleigh ready for Christmas Eve. Oh yes. And of course, how could I forget? They also SING about their job too. You know what, as much as I like some of the songs from this movie, I'm not really much of a fan of all of them. And that sadly includes the one that the elves sing in THIS scene. So, just pretend they're all singing "Heigh Ho" or "Digga Tunnah" instead.*

Tour Guide Elf Type Person: (greets Rudolph and his parents) Greetings and salutations. I'm a singular elf type person and I will be your tour guide of Santa's Workshop today. Follow me and you'll see all sorts of wonderful sights, sounds and...(notices tiny Rudolph)...well, hello there, little guy. And who might you be?

Blitzen: Oh! Mr. Tour Guide Elf, this is our new son Rudolph. We've only just started looking after him not that long ago. Uh, Rudolph, say hello to the nice little elf.

Baby Rudolph: (squeaks to say "hello" again as he still can't talk properly yet)

Tour Guide Elf Type Person: So, I hear you're the new member of the family, is that right, young Rudolph? (Rudolph nods his head and just squeaks excitedly) Awww, well Blitzen, I think your son is just plain adorable if I do say so myself.

Blitzen: Why, thank you.

Tour Guide Elf Type Person: Yes. Even though his nose does look a LITTLE bit weird.

Blitzen: (begins defending his son again) Hey! Watch it, buddy! We've had enough elves behaving like that towards my son's nose already! I'm not having you do the same thing too!

Tour Guide Elf Type Person: Oh! (Begins to sweat nervously) Uh...a thousand apologies, Blitzen. I-I was only joking, of course. I think it's really q-quite...um...

Blitzen and Mitzi: (both glare at him) Yes?

Tour Guide Elf Type Person: PRETTY! That's the word I was looking for! Yes, pretty! Definitely pretty! Why WOULDN'T I think that? (Does a nervous laugh) Ahem! Where are my manners? (Pulls out a teddy bear) Blitzen, here's a little something everyone's been making specially just for your son. A little teddy bear. (Gives it to Rudolph) I hope you like it, Rudolph.

*The moment he's been given the teddy bear, young Rudolph starts snuggling up to it. This makes Rudolph's parents just smile at the sight.*

Mitzi: Awww! I think he DOES like it. Thank you, Mr. Tour Guide Elf.

Tour Guide Elf Type Person: Not a problem at all, ma'am. Enjoy your visit. (Leaves them to explore the factory)

*It's not until Rudolph, Blitzen and Mitzi get up onto a platform to watch all the elves doing their work below and continuing their song when suddenly, a HUGE blast from the front door opens up and...uh oh! Three white wolves, a penguin and a woman in a white dress? That's not who I think it is, is it?*

Stormella: Alright! Someone's in deep ice!

(Yep. It is. Stormella De Vill. Stormella De Vill. If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing wil...okay, I'll stop now.)

Elves: (stop doing their work and scream in fear) IT'S STORMELLA!

*The elves start hiding from this nasty looking ice witch...in pretty silly hiding places. Some hide under the conveyor belt thing, one hides inside a toy house and switches off all the lights (don't ask how he manages to fit in there), others try to hide behind support beams but...we can still see them. And where do you think the Tour Guide Elf is hiding? Actually, he's not even hiding properly at all! He's just hiding his face behind a book called "How To Be A Dentist" with Goofy's picture on it. Stormella and her three pet wolves and her...butler penguin called Ridley all walk inside despite the elves's best efforts at hiding. And poor Rudolph, still on the platform with his family, starts backing away in fear with only his teddy bear to huddle up to.*

Stormella: (looks at her wolves who won't stop growling for some reason) Easy does it, boys. I'll handle this. Alright, you incompetent gnomes!

Some Elf Hiding Behind A Support Beam: That's "elves", lady!

Stormella: (rolls her eyes) Oh, whatever. I don't care what you are. All I want to know right now is, which one of you warm-blooded pipsqueaks WRECKED MY ICE GARDEN AND DEMOLISHED MY STATUES?! (Waves her wand that looks like an icicle and freezes one of the factory machines) Well?

Ridley: Superb aim, madam.

Stormella: Not now, Ridley. I want names. (Begins walking up to an Elf that hasn't found a hiding place yet who looks REALLY frightened) Well, was it you?

The Lone Elf: (as terrified as Piglet) N-n-n-no, you're r-r-r-royal regal-ness. I was here with all the other Elves all this time. I w-wouldn't cause harm to your p-property. Honest, I wouldn't!

Santa Claus: (offscreen somewhere) You leave that poor old elf alone!

Stormella: (looks around) Huh? Who said that?

Santa Claus: (arrives on the scene with Mrs. Claus to see what the commotion is) Stormella! Or should I say..."Shenzi In Wicked Witch Clothing"?!

Stormella: Santa Claus! Or should I say...uh..."James P. Sullivan With A...Beard"?!

Santa Claus: "James P. Sullivan With A Beard"? Awww! Can't I be "Baloo With A Beard" instead?

(Yes. In case anyone who hasn't seen this movie in years needs a reminder, Stormella was indeed voiced by Whoopi Goldberg whilst Santa Claus's voice actor was John Goodman. That's why they sound so familiar. And in case Dede42 hasn't seen the Jungle Book sequel yet, yes. John Goodman voiced Baloo too as well as other characters around that time.)

Mrs. Claus: Oh, just get on with it, you two!

Santa Claus: Oh. Sorry. Ahem! Stormella, what is the meaning of all this? You can't just parade in here uninvited with your...wolf gang and start wrecking the place!

Stormella: Ugh! Did I not make it clear the FIRST time, fatty? You're elves have vandalised my beautiful ice garden and I want JUSTICE!

Mrs. Claus: Now, whatever makes you think that one of OUR elves is responsible for doing something like that?

Stormella: (shows them both a certain green hat) DUH! Because I found THIS at the scene of the crime! Hello!

Santa Claus: (inspects the hat) Hmm.

Doggle: (hiding somewhere in the factory offscreen as he knew she'd find out) Uh oh. My hat.

Boone: (also hiding somewhere offscreen with Doggle) Shut up, Doggle!

Stormella: And if that wasn't enough, I also found this snowmobile filled with mail. (Uses her magic wand to bring that certain broken snowmobile into the building)

Santa Claus: (inspects the snowmobile) Hmm.

Doggle: (still hiding somewhere offscreen with Boone) See, Boone? I told ya we should've just left a note.

Boone: (still hiding somewhere offscreen with Doggle) Oh, you keep quiet or I'll close your mouth for you!

Stormella: And as it just so happens, it says right here underneath this thing that this vehicle belongs to...

Santa Claus: (interrupting) Alright, alright. No need to give away spoilers. We'll get to the bottom of this. Come on out of your hiding places, everyone. No need to be afraid.

*One by one, all the elves start to come out from their hiding places. Well...that is all except for that one elf who was hiding in that toy house. Why? Because now, he's gotten himself stuck inside and only his head is sticking out. And Boone and Doggle STILL refuse to come out from where they're hiding being the cowards they are.*

Boone: (still in their hiding spot) Way to go, Doggle. You just HAD to put our names on it, didn't you?

Doggle: (still in their hiding spot) Hey, just be thankful she didn't reveal it to everybody!

Santa Claus: Now, who WHOM does this hat and snowmobile here belong to?

Mrs. Claus: Be honest. Remember. Honesty is always the best policy.

Doggle: (runs out of the hiding spot and kneels down in front of Santa and begins breaking down in tears in his legs) ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I ADMIT IT! IT WAS US! WE WRECKED YOUR GARDEN, STORMELLA! Oh, please, boss! Please don't let her hurt us! WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO DIE! (Continues his obnoxious crying)

Boone: (also coming out from the hiding place) It was an accident, chief! The ice was just too slippery and I lost all controls! Honest!

Stormella: (not buying their apology) Accident? Ha! Yeah, right. Always blame the ice. Oh, I'll show you both an accident alright. Step outta the way, Kringle. These two dimwits have just earned themselves two tickets to the Ice Castle.

Santa Claus: (begins getting defensive) Oh no ya don't, "Mad Madame Mim"!

Stormella: (offended) "Mad Madame Mim"? Do I LOOK that elderly to you?

Santa Claus: Uhhhhh...I don't know...maybe...possibly? Look, no one is going ANYWHERE!

Stormella: (gasps) How DARE you deny justice! You turn those two idiots over to me or I'll...I'll...I'll have no choice but to CLOSE my ice bridge to the PUBLIC!

*All the elves start murmuring to each other in the background.*

Santa Claus: I...I can't.

Stormella: Okay! That does it! All reports are in! My bridge is now OFFICIALLY closed! And if ANYONE from your village DARES to try and cross it for the most unexplained reasons, then I'll bury the North Pole with my BIGGEST snowstorm yet! I am talking hail! I am talking sleet! I am talking snow and a wind chill that'll KNOCK your thermal SOCKS off, buddy!

Santa Claus: (just stares at her unamused like he doesn't even care) So be it.

Doggle: (still holding onto Santa's legs for dear life) Well, it's not like any of us would even WANT to cross it, Ms. Stormella! I-I-I-it's just so CREEPY!

Stormella: HEY! You watch your mouth there, bub! You're lucky I'm actually letting you and the tall one off the hook and live instead of imprisoning you!

Doggle: (gulps) S-s-sorry!

Mrs. Claus: (just groans) Good day, Stormella.

*And with that, Stormella just grunts angrily to herself and STORMS (see what I did there?) out of the factory with her wolves...and her penguin...butler. Okay, why would anyone even HAVE a penguin for a butler? That's just...ODD!*

Boone: (as the front doors slam shut) Phew! I don't know how we got away with that one, Doggle, m'lad. But at least we're both safe and sound.

Doggle: Yeah. (Looks at Boone hopefully) Think we'll still get that promotion?

Boone: Right. That does it. Take it off.

*Doggle slowly removes his hat off of his head and just braces himself as Boone slaps his face with his own hat! Good old Looney Tunes slapstick thrown in there even if I do say so myself!*

(You know, I was gonna say something about how these two kind of remind me a tiny bit of a certain meerkat and warthog. But now, the more I think about it, Boone and Doggle seem to remind me more of two other idiotic human characters. Like...Jasper and Horace! Well, think about it. One's taller than the other one, the other one is slighty shorter but a little...um...overweight, the two of them together causing some kind of trouble. Yeah. It's EXACTLY like Jasper and Horace! But this leads me to wondering, are Boone and Doggle ACTUALLY Jasper and Horace turning over a new leaf and living a new life away from that maniac Cruella De Vill by taking jobs at being Santa's elves? And while we're on the subject, is Stormella REALLY Cruella De Vill trying to also live a new life that doesn't involve making fur coats out of innocent animals and has attempted to follow in the footsteps of Lars the Artist from the sequel by making statues of herself?! Could that explain why her name sounds so similar? If so, how did she learn wicked witch type magic? And how did her voice suddenly start sounding more like Shenzi's? And how did she even get there in the first place?! We may never know! This has been Rudolph/101 Dalmatians Random Fan Theories With RolePlayer48. If you've taken an interest or have a similar theory, let me know!)

* * *

*We now cut back to Stormella who is now sitting at the back of her sleigh that is being driven by her...penguin and pulled by her wolves. They're on their way back to their home. The Ice Castle.*

Stormella: (sighs) Ridley, Ridley, Ridley. Now, we wait.

Ridley: (confused) Uh...for what, madam?

Stormella: What do you mean "for what"?! It's only a matter of time before someone decides to just randomly cross my bridge just for the fun of it. And on that day, I'll be sure to blow the storm that'll put Santa out of business FOREVER! (Begins laughing maniacally) Whoo, baby! See ya, Claus! (Continues laughing)

Ridley: (starts chuckling himself)

Stormella: What are you laughin' at? Just shut up and drive, penguin!

Ridley: Uh...yes, madam. Whatever you say, madam.

*Well, off they go. Back to the place where they belong. Spoiler alert, you won't be seeing these two again for quite a while. Just thought I'd give you a heads up.*

* * *

A/N: Yeah, things are going to get interesting the closer we get to Christmas Eve in this story. Yeah, there has been times when I've made a mistake and I stressed out about it, or something goes wrong because I made a mistake.

Heck, I got stressed a lot in November due to a lot of real life stuff that just got dumped on me in a single week, and boy did I stressed out a lot that month.

Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: New Student Rudolph!

A/N: Thanks, online brother, for sending this chapter for our Rudolph rewrite. My sister is healing for the doctors figured out what was causing the pain, and I'm doing better, too. Onward!

* * *

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998 Rewrite)

Chapter 5: New Student Rudolph!

(Yep. There'll be lots of Spongebob references around here if the title of this chapter didn't already give it away. And this part of the movie where Rudolph attends school for the first time makes said references too hard to resist. Try to spot them if you can.)

*So, everyone's just been threatened by Stormella that a fierce snowstorm will happen if anyone tries to cross her bridge as punishment for what Boone and Doggle did by accident. What happens now? We jumpcut to a few years later where Rudolph grows old enough to go to school for the very first time. That's what. It's like everything that just happened in the previous two chapters never even happened.*

(But seriously though, that actually DOES happen in the movie. It DOES just jumpcut to a few years later as if the accident with Boone and Doggle never happened. That's why I said we wouldn't be seeing Stormella again for a while because a whole bunch of other stuff seems to happen first beforehand. See for yourself on Youtube, online sister. I feel that right now, you could do with watching that film again after all these years to cheer you up.)

*Okay, now that we've got that little note out of the way, here we are at the school and...is there someone sitting on the ROOF of all places? Because if there is, that's VERY dangerous! And very, VERY unsafe too! And...oh, wait. Never mind. It's just...THEM again.*

* * *

[Aurora]

A few years pass by and young Rudolph goes,

To the reindeer school with all the other bucks and does.

Sparkle: (not in the mood for anymore singing) Pfft. I imagine this will all end in tears.

Aurora: (unamused) Wow. Way to kill the mood, Sparkle. And way to ruin my solo too while we're at it.

Glitter: Actually, Aurora, I kinda think she makes a good point. After all, EVERYONE'S first day of school is always tough.

Aurora: That, I can agree with. But she really didn't have to...

Twinkle: (ignoring Aurora and agreeing with Glitter) Including OUR first day of school.

Sparkle: Oh yeah. What a tough time THAT was for us all.

Aurora: (shudders at the memory) Please, don't remind me.

Glitter: Now, who's idea even WAS it to attend a school for PIXIES in Pixie Hollow anyway? I mean, yeah, we're fairies, but not THOSE types of fairies as the teacher told us once we got there.

Twinkle: But I like Tinkerbell. All my life, I wanted to be a fairy like her and her friends. That's why I chose going to that school.

Sparkle: And it was a pretty stupid idea of yours too, Twinkle. In fact, we're lucky we never even went BACK there after that "first day".

Aurora: DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO REMIND ME?!

Twinkle: Aw, you're only saying that because you can't stand the character Tinkerbell after she tried to kill off Wendy in Peter Pan.

Aurora: (groans in frustration) No! I...(just gives up)...oh, geez.

(Peter Pan. It was a pretty good film for me actually. Some parts were boring while other parts were too sad. Some parts were weird like the parts with the Indians. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee were a riot like Prince John and Sir Hiss still are. Tinkerbell...eh, well, for a start, she never even SPOKE. And she was kind of a jerk to everyone throughout most of the film, so...I don't really hate her but I also don't like her that much either. I've heard a bit about Tinkerbell's movies showing her life before she met Peter Pan where she had the ability to talk but...well, they're too girly for me to watch. No offence, online sister. But yeah. Just thought I should get that off my chest in case anyone asks if I've seen Peter Pan before. Hope no one minds.)

Glitter: (sees all the reindeers coming their way towards the school) Shhh, shhh, shhh! We've got company again!

* * *

*And indeed they do. It's a stampede of excited reindeers running into the school. And here come two more reindeers who are approaching the school more slowly and calmly. One is Rudolph who has indeed grown to about the same age as Simba when he was younger and the other is a doe by the name of Zoey who, along with everyone that just ran inside the building, has been to this school a few times before already.*

Zoey: (showing Rudolph the school) Brace yourself, Rudolph. I am about to introduce you to the greatest academic thrill ride of your lifetime.

Rudolph: (admiring the building) Wow. (Suddenly gets confused) Wait. What's a..."thrill ride"?

Zoey: (chuckles) Come on. I'll show you inside.

Rudolph: Hey! Wait for me!

* * *

*They both step inside.*

Zoey: Well, Rudolph, here we are. Behold! The Hallway Of Learning!

Rudolph: Wow! (Sees an indoor water fountain leaning against a wall) Hey, what's that?

Zoey: Ah, you mean that? That, my friend, would be the Fountain Of Learning!

Rudolph: (amazed) Wow! I don't think I've ever seen anything like THAT before!

Zoey: (giggles) That's what they ALL say. (Points to some lockers where the school reindeers put their all stuff) And those are the Lockers Of Learning! Here, let me take that for you. (Takes Rudolph's green schoolbag off his back and puts it into one of the lockers)

Rudolph: Gosh. Thank you, Zoey.

Zoey: No problem.

Rudolph: (notices a set off stairs up ahead) So, those must be the Stairs Of Learning! Right?

Zoey: (has a brief giggle fit) Oh, Rudolph. Don't be such a silly billy. Those are just the stairs.

Rudolph: (disappointed) Oh.

Zoey: However, (walks over to ANOTHER set of stairs) THESE are the Stairs Of Learning!

Rudolph: (just stares at...the stairs) Whoa!

Zoey: Well, come on, Rudolph. We'd better get into the room with the most with the most CLASS before we're too late. Don't want to keep the teacher waiting.

Rudolph: (confused again) Uh, what room is that?

Zoey: The CLASSroom, silly! (A rimshot plays in the background) Come on!

Rudolph: Oh! (follows her into the room) Coming!

* * *

*School is now in session. The honourable teacher, Mrs. Prancer, residing...wait, why am I making it sound like they're in a courtroom?*

Mrs. Prancer: Good morning, yearlings. My name is Mrs. Prancer.

All The Classmates (except Rudolph): (in perfect unison) Good morning, Mrs. Prancer!

Arrow: (sighs) You REALLY didn't have to tell us what you're name is, Mrs. Prancer. We all know who you are already. We've been coming to this school quite a lot, you know. And...

Mrs. Prancer: Ahem! If you MUST know that badly, Arrow, the only reason I said what my name was is because I see we have a new student.

Arrow: New student? What new student? Nobody said anything to ME about a new student! Where is he? (Mrs. Prancer just points behind him) Oh, him? Hmph. Odd looking student, if you ask me. Just look at that nose.

Zoey: Arrow!

Arrow: What?

Mrs. Prancer: Arrow! That wasn't a nice thing to say about our new student! Especially on his first day here!

Arrow: Well, what should I say instead? That his nose looks like a cherry? Because that's what it kinda looks like to me.

Mrs. Prancer: Now, see here, you! Keep behaving like that and you'll find yourself sentenced to a week's worth of detention as punishment!

Arrow: Aww! Detention again?! But Ms...

Mrs. Prancer: Oh, just sit down and be quiet!

Arrow: (looks all around the classroom) But...there aren't even any chairs. We're all standing up, aren't we?

Mrs. Prancer: SIT!

Arrow: (scared) EEP! (Sits on his rear end) Yes, Ms.. Sorry, Ms..

Zoey: (notices Rudolph looking a little hurt and smiles) Don't mind him, Rudolph. You'll get used to him eventually. Trust me. I have.

Mrs. Prancer: (to Rudolph) Now then, young student. Why don't you come over here and introduce yourself to everyone?

Rudolph: (confused again) Psst, Zoey! Who's she talking to?

Zoey: (giggles again) You, silly. She's the teacher.

Rudolph: Oh.

Mrs. Prancer: Come on now, tell the class your name. Don't be nervous.

Rudolph: (turns around and looks at all the other classmates that are just staring at him and starts to get a little nervous) Uh...uh...

Mrs. Prancer: We just want to know your name.

Rudolph: (gets even more nervous up to the point where he begins to sweat) Uh...uh...uh!...24!

*All the other reindeers in the classroom (except Zoey and the teacher) just laugh hysterically at that outburst. But Arrow's laughter is the loudest of all them all.*

Arrow: (inbetween hysterical laughter) "24"? What kind of name is THAT for a new student? (Continues laughing like crazy)

Mrs. Prancer: (stamps her hoof loudly to get everyone's attention) Alright, alright! That'll be quite enough of that! Thank you! (The laughter eventually dies down) There there, young man. No need to be shy. I think I know already who you are.

Rudolph: Y-you do?

Mrs. Prancer: Sure. You're Rudolph. The new adopted son of Blitzen and Mitzi. I've heard quite a bit about you, young lad.

Rudolph: Y-you have?

Arrow: Wait! You mean this is the young buck with the nose that just glows uncontrollably that everyone's been talking about? No wonder he looked familair...and stupid.

Mrs. Prancer: ARROW!

Arrow: Alright! Alright! I'll shut up now. Sheesh.

Mrs. Prancer: Pay no attention to him, Rudolph. He's ALWAYS like that with everyone. Now, you go and stand back next to Zoey and then, we can start today's lesson. Okay?

Rudolph: Okay. (Walks back to Zoey) Hey, Zoey?

Zoey: Yeah?

Rudolph: Can I just ask you a quick question?

Zoey: Sure. What's up?

Rudolph: Why were they all laughing at me like that? It's not like my nose...did anything...yet.

Zoey: I guess it was just in the timing.

Rudolph: Oh. (Long pause until he slowly starts snickering about it himself)

Mrs. Prancer: Now then, for today's lesson, let's see what we've learned about reindeer history. Who can tell me how Santa picks the fliers for his team?

All The Classmates (except Rudolph and Zoey): (all start putting their hooves up excitedly) OOH, OOH! PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!

Arrow: (in a demonic/desperate voice) PICK ME!

Mrs. Prancer: Uh...Zoey?

All The Classmates (except Rudolph and Zoey): AWWWWWWWW!

Zoey: Well, once a year, Santa holds The Junior Reindeer Games. (Rudolph just sighs happily at the mention of the games) It's every reindeer's chance to shine in front of Santa. And if you really impress Santa at the games, he may ask you to be a flier one day.

Mrs. Prancer: Correct. Now, as you know, yearlings, all fliers wear the Medal of Valor. But who can tell me what the Medal of Valor stands for?

Rudolph: (excitedly) Ooh! Ooh! That's an easy one, Ms.! My parents told me this! It stands for Courage, Character and A Hearts That's True!

Mrs. Prancer: Well, well! Somebody's been paying attention. Correct, Rudolph.

Rudolph: (pleased with himself) Yay!

Mrs. Prancer: Though next time, please raise your hood.

Rudolph: (disappointed) Awww! But Ms., you never told Zoey to raise HER hoof before she answered that first question!

Mrs. Prancer: (confused) I didn't? Huh. How odd.

Arrow: (begins boasting) My dad Cupid says I was born to be a flier just like him!

Mrs. Prancer: (looks angrily at Arrow) Hey! I thought I told you to keep on your best behavior, Arrow!

Some Unknown Young Reindeer Wearing Glasses and A Green Bow On His Neck: I could be a flier too!

Another Unknown Girl Reindeer With A Red Bow On Her Head: Me too!

Rudolph: (joining in just for the fun of it) So could I!

Arrow: (stares at Rudolph) Yeah, right! Not with THAT nose! The only place you'll fit in is on a Christmas Tree!

*Ooh...harsh. But yeah. This causes all the other reindeers in the classroom (except Zoey and the teacher) to laugh hysterically at poor old Rudolph and his nose. And Rudolph is not at all happy about it. He's even stamping his front hooves angrily at them all. But they still continue to laugh despite his protests.*

Mrs. Prancer: (angry at her misbehaving students) Order! Order! (Stamps one of her front hooves to try and get their attention) ORDER, I SAY!

Another Random Reindeer With A Red Dot On Her Head Like Shanti's: (jokingly) Hey, Rudy, try the circus instead! I hear Dumbo could do with a new partner that isn't a mouse! (Continues laughing)

Arrow: (whilst everyone keeps on laughing) Rudy the Red Nosed Reject ain't ever gonna be a flier! (Continues to laugh hysterically with the others)

*This is all just too much for poor Rudolph to bear as tears begin to well in his eyes. Not only that, but as he begins to cry, his nose begins to uncontrollably glow in front of everyone. This causes the others to laugh even MORE! Rudolph, not wanting to stay where he's not wanted any longer, makes a break for it!*

Mrs. Prancer: (sees Rudolph leave) No, wait! Come back! I can calm everyone down for you! I'll make them take all that back! I'll make sure they stay on their best behaviour! I'll even give them detention! Just please come back!

Zoey: (feeling sorry for Rudolph) Poor Rudolph. (Turns angrily to Arrow) See what your actions have caused, Arrow? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You bullies make me sick. SICK!

Arrow: Ah, why should I care? I mean, hey, it's not like I hurt his feelings or anything.

Zoey: Are you completley stupid or something? YOU DID! Mrs. Prancer, if it's alright with you, I'm going to go after Rudolph and make sure he's alright.

Mrs. Prancer: You do what you feel is right, Zoey. Don't worry about me. I'll get everyone sorted out soon. (Takes a look at her laughing classmates) At least...I hope I can.

*So off Zoey goes to find where Rudolph has ran off to. Spoiler alert, he doesn't go very far. I mean, this isn't The Jungle Book after all. As for the Sprites, who are still on top of the school roof watching poor Rudolph run off like that, well, they, as usual, just sit and do nothing.*

Sparkle: (still on the roof with the other Sprites witnessing the whole thing) See? Told you so.

Aurora: Gosh. I guess you were right after all, Sparkle. This really HAS all ended all in tears.

Twinkle: (concerned about Rudolph) You think maybe we should go after him like Zoey has?

Glitter: Ah, what good would that do, Twinkle? It's not like we know how to cheer a young reindeer up.

Twinkle: Well, we've got to do SOMETHING! Otherwise, we really WILL be like what that weird talking rooster thought of us!

Sparkle: Meh, you worry way too much, Twinkle. Don't worry about it. I'm sure Rudolph will be just fine.

Twinkle: (doubtful) Well, I sure hope so.

*Well, what do you folks think? Will Zoey find Rudolph and will things be okay? Well, that's another chapter for another time.*

* * *

A/N: I have had that experience when I would get a homework assignment that I was worried that it would take forever to do, but then I would get it done fairly quickly, and that would surprise me with how easy it actually was. Yup, I've been there.

This is a much better ending, and yes, I've had that sort of experience, too, and I've had to go back to rewrite something because I realized that I forgot to add something important to a story or an assignment. It happens to us all. LOL! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: Rudolph Meets Santa

A/N: Yay, a new chapter!

Judy Hopps: Oh, is this the Rudolph rewrite I've been hearing about?

Dede42: Yes it is, Judy, and I'm glad you're here. My online brother has been watching some clips involving you on YouTube and he's starting to realize just how cute you are.

Judy Hopps: (blushes) Aw, that's kind of him. Maybe I'll pay him a visit after we read this.

Dede42: Good idea. Onward!

* * *

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998 Rewrite)

Chapter 6: Rudolph Meets Santa/"In Santa's Family!"

*Well, I'm right about one thing. Rudolph hasn't run off too far away from everyone. Right now, he's in what looks like another empty area near a frozen lake...or pond...or...ah, what does it matter? They're all the same to me. And no, this is no time to start thinking about Tigger ice-skating here before anyone distracts themselves like that like I do sometimes. So, has running away from those bullies at school changed Rudolph's mood at all? Well...no.*

* * *

Rudolph: (sadly looks at his reflection in the ice and sighs) I hate being different. Why can't I just have a normal nose like everybody else does?

*Poor Rudolph. It just isn't his day. He just sadly walks way from his own reflection and continues walking through all these empty snowy fields until he comes to stop in front of a little snow hill. First, he checks both ways to make sure he isn't being watched. And then...well, guess what he does next.*

Rudolph: (sticks his nose inside the snow hill) There. Now, no one can see it. I'll just have to stay here in this spot like this for my whole life. (Feels a sneeze coming on) Atchoo!

*And then, by sheer coincidence, who should come wandering along the pathway nearby but Jolly Ol' Saint Nick himself.*

Santa Claus: (singing a little song to himself as he walks by) Well, it's a doo-ba-dee-doo. Yes, it's a doo-ba-dee-doo. I mean a doobie doobie doobie doobie doo-ba-dee-do...(notices Rudolph) Oh, hello there, young buck.

Rudolph: (still with his nose stuck in the snow hill trying to hide it) Oh! Um...uh...hey there, sir.

Santa Claus: (suddenly stops in his tracks and takes a good long look at Rudolph still trying to hide his nose in that hill) Oh! (Scratches his head all puzzled) I say. Um...lose something, son?

Rudolph: (still hiding his nose inside the snow hill) Uh...no, sir? (Nervous chuckle)

Santa Claus: Hmm. (Walks closer) Um...is your nose...well...STUCK in that snow hill there by any chance?

Rudolph: (tries to think of a good lie...while still hiding that nose) Oh no. My nose isn't stuck at all. I'm just trying to keep it warm. I mean, do you know how cold it is out here?

Santa Claus: (a little unsure) Hmm. I suppose so. But...wouldn't it be even colder INSIDE that hill than it is OUTSISE in the wide open?

Rudolph: (still hiding that nose) Oh...well, it's not actually THAT cold inside this hill once my nose gets used to it. Plus, it makes for a nice place to just rest, think and uh...hum to myself. (Does a little hum)

Santa Claus: (still a bit unsure) Hmm. I'm not so sure about this, young lad. I think I'm gonna go with the assumption that you ARE stuck. A wedged reindeer in a great tightness. In a word, irremovable.

Rudolph: (giving up and gets his nose out of the snow) Oh, okay. You got me. I'm not resting. Nor am I stuck. I was just...(feels another sneeze coming)...uh oh. N-not again. A...A...A...ATCHOO! (Nose begins to glow again causing him to blush) Oh, great. Now, I've made a fool of myself right in front of the big man. It just isn't my day today.

Santa Claus: (recognises him in an instant) Well now. (Begins chuckling) You must be Rudolph. Boy, I've seen EVERYTHING in this nick of the North Pole.

Rudolph: (sighs sadly) Yeah. That's me alright. So, go ahead. Laugh at my nose. Call me a hurtful name or something. Nobody would want a friend with a weird nose like I have.

(Okay now, let's see. So far this chapter, we've had Jungle Book references, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree references and...now references to the Spongebob episode "Something Smells"? Wow. So many references from other stuff in ONE chapter? That's gotta be like an academy record or something.)

Santa Claus: Awww, you poor thing. I take it your first day of school didn't go so well?

Rudolph: (just hangs his head sadly) What do YOU think?

Santa Claus: You look mighty cold, son. (Takes the red scarf he was wearing off and puts it on Rudolph) Here. Take my scarf. You probably need it much more than I do right now.

Rudolph: Thank you.

Santa Claus: So, I understand that you want to be a flyer like your papa.

Rudolph: (sighs again) Yeah. But I don't think you'll be wanting me on my team, sir. Especially not with THIS nose. It's just nothing but a laughing stock.

Santa Claus: But I think your nose is GRAND!

Rudolph: Hmm. To you, maybe. But everyone else just laughs at me whenever it glows. They also call me names and stuff. It really hurts my feeling a lot, your honour.

Santa Claus: (chuckles) Ho, ho, ho! We're ALL different on the outside, son. But what counts, young buck, what counts is what's inside our hearts. And as far as I can tell, hearts don't come any bigger than yours. (Pats Rudolph on the head)

Rudolph: (blushes at the compliment) Wow. T-thanks, Santa. Just...thanks. That really means an awful lot to me coming from you.

Santa Claus: No problem, son. Now, just remember this, Rudolph. (Claps his hands like Baloo causing the sounds of background music to happen)

[Santa Claus]

I consider everyone in my village,

Every elf and reindeer,

Part of my family.

So listen up,

And I'll fill your cup,

With hope and harmony.

* * *

*Santa then proceeds to take Rudolph for a walk around the village to cheer him up as he continues his song. First stop? That...same place with glass windows that makes it look like they're either inside a greenhouse or a Christmas shopping mall with Christmas trees in it. Why? Don't ask. That's just where they are at the moment according to the actual film.*

[Santa Claus]

Everybody's a somebody

In Santa's family tree.

Everyone has a place

In my extended family.

* * *

*And then, as if by magic whenever someone has a musical number in the middle of a film, they suddenly end up back inside Santa's Workshop and walking on top of the high platform and watching the elves working down below.*

[Santa Claus]

So, don't look so glum, my little reindeer chum.

Everybody counts.

In small and great amounts...

[The Elves]

In small and great amounts...

[Santa Claus]

In Santa's family!

Rudolph: (suddenly gathers his surroundings and finally realises something is off) Wait. How did we get back here so fast?

* * *

*Before anyone has a chance to answer Rudolph's important question that never really seems to be answered during musical numbers, him and Santa suddenly find themselves in a room where the Sleigh is kept.*

[Santa Claus]

It takes more than muscle just to pull a sleigh.

You gotta rustle up a bit of courage, pup.

Put your nose to the grindstone and apply,

A little faith it takes to make a reindeer fly.

*They both sit inside the Sleigh.*

[Santa Claus]

And lift my sleigh up to the sky.

And I know one day you'll do it,

If you put your mind to it.

Rudolph: (smiles at the possibility) You really think so?

Santa Claus: Oh, I know so. ONE MORE TIME!

[Santa Claus]

Everybody's a somebody

In Santa's family tree.

Everyone has a spot

In my extended family.

Here's the secret potion.

It takes devotion.

You have it in your heart.

You've got a great head start.

And that makes you a part

Of my extended family tree.

Consider yourself...

[The Sprites Who Have Just Randomly Joined In The Song By Singing Quietly In The Background]

Consider yourself...

[Santa Claus]

In Santa's family!

[The Sprites Who Have Just Randomly Joined In The Song By Singing Quietly In The Background]

Do-do do-do do-do,

Do do-do do-do,

Do do-do do-do,

Do do-do do-do.

Santa Claus: Alright, alright. Break it up, ominous background singers...wherever you are. The song's over now. And boy, am I a great singer or what?

(Well, maybe not THAT great. But you gotta admit, when John Goodman sings a song as a character, he REALLY gets into it! I mean, just listen to the WILD song from The Jungle Book 2! Goodman REALLY got into THAT one!)

Rudolph: (claps his hooves) Bravo, sir. Very well done.

Santa Claus: (bowing) Oh, thank you. Thank you. You're too kind.

Zoey: (suddenly rushes in through the door) Rudolph! Is that you? Are you in here?

Santa Claus: It's alright, Zoey. No need to fret. He's just here with me. That's all.

Rudolph: (surprised to see Zoey) Zoey?

Zoey: Oh, Rudolph! There you are! Where have you been? I-I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE since you ran away from the school! Are you okay?

Rudolph: It's alright, Zoey. I'm just fine now. I'm...sorry for making you worry.

Zoey: Oh, that's okay, Rudolph. I'm just glad you're safe.

Santa Claus: As am I. So, I'll be seeing the two of you at The Christmas Eve Launch.

Rudolph: You can count on it, sir. Come on, Zoey. Let's have some good old fun whilst there's still some hours in the day left!

Zoey: Now, you're talking! Race you! (Runs off like the wind)

Rudolph: Hey! (Jumps out the Sleigh and begins chasing after her) Wait for me, Zoey! I can't run quite that fast yet!

Santa Claus: (laughs at the sight) Oh, those reindeer.

* * *

A/N: This was a great way to end the chapter, and yes, I'm nearly done with MLP Season 3, just kinda stuck on a story at the moment, but nothing to stress about. And those ideas for future Dr. Whooves stories are sounding really great to work on when the time comes. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
